SparkAnt
by princessfluffyfluff
Summary: Um seriously right there
1. So close

Ant looked at the ground the golden flowers waving in the soft breeze as they were clutched in his hands. A grasshopper jumped into the air clicking as it went. Ant raised his hand to knock but hesitated. He listened for a moment. He knew Jordan was home his dogs were pawing at their fence. Ant knocked loudly. He saw two figures and he tossed the flowers just in case. Jordan opened the door smiling at Ant. A girl was under Jordan's arm.

"Oh hello Ant come in" Jordan says.

"Actually I can't I have to go to Ryan's I just came this way and thought I'd say hi" he says as his confidence falls.

"Ok well see you later Ant" Jordan said.

Ant walked back the way he came. He watched the ground's dips and curves until suddenly he was grabbed by the collar. He gasped in shock.

"Money now" a gruff voice says. Ant sighs and reaches for his pocket.

"Or I could just take this" the voice says gripping his amulet. Something inside Ant snapped and he fought back.

"Jordan got that for me I'll kick you in the man parts if you don't let me go" Ant roared.

He nailed a blow but he was beaten to a pulp his wallet stolen. He let his head fall feeling his amulet's comforting presence. The adrenalin faded away and the pain sunk in. Ant groaned dots dancing in his vision. He could vaguely feel strong arms picking him up.

Ant opened his eyes not recognizing the surroundings. He panicked until someone's hand stroked his cheek. Ant relaxed observing the ceiling. He felt the softness of the bed beneath his trembling limbs.

"Hush Ant you're safe" a voice said. Ant turned to see Jordan icing his leg.

"Here's your wallet" Jordan says tucking the small black leather pouch into Ant's pocket.

"Why'd you fight back" Jordan asks. Ant swallowed not wanting to tell the truth.

"He wanted the amulet you got me" Ant manages to stutter. Jordan's warm hand took his. Jordan smiles warmly.

"That's sweet of you Ant now get some rest" Jordan says. Ant opens his mouth to argue but closes it. He relaxes completely and closes his eyes.

He opens his eyes expecting Jordan to still be there but surprisingly there's the girl Jordan had been with.

"So you're my brother's best friend?" She asks.

He thumps his hand against his head. Of course Jordan had a sister. He then noticed his nose had been bleeding he must look like wreck.

"Yes" Ant answers. She smiled. He watched in horror unable to move much as she sat on his legs her face extremely close to his. He whimpered quietly and she ignored him.

"It's amazing how attractive you are" she says. Ant in desperation opened his mouth to call for Jordan. She closed it. Ant whimpered softly.

"Jordan" Ant managed to get out of his mouth.

She gasped as her brother opened the door with a glass of ice water for Ant. Ant looked at Jordan with helplessness in his eyes. Jordan's expression hardened. She whimpered and opened her mouth to make excuses.

"Get out sister I can't believe I thought you'd changed" Jordan hisses. She stood up and fled the house.

"Ant are you ok" Jordan asks sitting next to his friend.

Ant nodded and smiled faintly besides the pain. Jordan set a hand on his forehead. Ant sighed silently. As Jordan's hand left his face Ant could still feel the warmth lingering. Jordan started to force feed him water then stopped feeling awkward.

"Here Ant you need to uh... drink this" Jordan said quickly setting the glass in Ant's hand.

Ant sighed ignoring the pain yet it was obvious by the slight jerking of his muscles as he managed to drink from the glass. Jordan gently took it and helped Ant not being able to bare seeing Ant in such agony. Jordan set the glass down then heard the slamming of a car door. Oh of course Sky was coming for a visit today Jordan thought.

"Come on Ant let's see if you can walk Sky is visiting me for today I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing you too" Jordan says.

Ant sighs but takes Jordan's hand. He props himself up and Jordan supports his weight. Ant manages to get to the couch with Jordan's help. Jordan rushed out the door and almost tripped over something on the walkway which he'd swept two days ago. He looked down and picked up Ant's flowers. He held them for a couple minutes before he heard Sky coming up the walkway.

"Where" Jordan whispered confused.

"Hi Jordan" Sky said happily but in his obnoxious way.

"Hi oh yes come on Sky Ant's here to but he got the living daylights beat out of him so he's not going to be much company" Jordan says.

"Oh is now a bad time" Sky asked.

"No it's fine" Jordan says and walks into the house.

"Oh ok" Sky says as Jordan steps inside.

Ant is curled up on the couch in pain. Sky's eyebrows raised at the sight of the beat up and bloody Ant. Ant opened one brown eye looking at Sky. He forced a weak smile his muscles tensing. Sky smiled back waving. Ant tilted his hand slightly in a small wave. Ant's clothing had been torn one eye blackened his arm was torn badly the other badly bruised but the worst was the gash that ran down his spine barely missing the nerves which was causing all this pain.

"Jordan you're sure today's a good time I can come back tomorrow" Sky says.

"I'm sure" Jordan says setting the bouquet in a vase of the coffee table. Ant's one open eye widened.

"Ok can I help with Ant in anyway" Sky asks.

"Just let him rest" Jordan says.

"Quit treating me like an animal" Ant choked out quietly.

Jordan looked at Ant sitting down at the minecrafters feet. Ant looked at them and his muscles twitched Jordan gently stroked Ant's arm. Ant closed his eyes and slowly dozed off. Jordan gently got up.

"Come on sky let's go to the kitchen" Jordan said leaving Ant to rest.

When Ant woke up Sky had left and Jordan was looking at Ant extremely closely. Ant's eyes widened slightly Jordan's face extremely close. Ant tilted in for a kiss then sky bumped the couch sending Ant spiraling into reality. Ant groaned quietly a pounding headache surfacing. Jordan set a glass of water in front of Ant on the coffee table.

"Ant you need some water ok so please just drink a glass" Jordan says his voice filled with worry.

Ant reached out trying to get the glass but his weak grip wouldn't allow his gloves to get a grip. He sighed and pulled one off. He didn't care about the scars anymore. He could feel Jordan looking at his hand as he managed to grip the glass and drink from it. As he set it down and retracted his hand Jordan took his hand. Ant looks up at Jordan studying his worried face.

"It's ok Jordan" Ant croaks.

"Ant what happened" Jordan asks.

"Nothing happened" Ant says pulling his glove on. He rolls over still sensing Jordan watching his every move.

"I need to get going if I'm going to get home before dark" Sky says.

"Ok bye sky" Jordan says.

Ant waves bye to Sky as he leaves. Ant feels a hand trailing down his back next to the gash. Jordan sighs and Ant's hand reaches out knowing Jordan is on the coffee table. Jordan doesn't notice until Ant's hand rests on his thigh. Jordan jumps.

"Sorry" Ant says and retracts his hand quickly. Jordan's hand takes Ant's.

"It's ok Ant you want comfort and that's why I'm sitting here" Jordan says.

Ant teared up. He felt like such a burden but here Jordan was telling him he wasn't. Maybe Jordan did care about him even if it was a sliver. Jordan looked at Ant who looked like he was in so much pain by the twitching and shuddering. Ant gasped as Jordan's arms wrapped around him.

"Sorry did that hurt" Jordan asks letting go of Ant who was to embarrassed to respond. Ant felt hands sliding beneath him and picking him up.

"Hmm what" Ant asks confused and groggy.

He slides one eye open and relaxes when he realizes it's just Jordan. Jordan sighs. He loved Ant he wanted to know if Ant loved him to but Ant was his best friend. Jordan looks at Ant's sleeping form in his arms. Jordan laid Ant down. Jordan stroked the asleep Ant and planted a kiss on his friends lips. He knew there was a spark for him but he didn't know if Ant felt it.

"Sweet dreams Ant" Jordan says softly covering the other minecrafter up.

Ant dreamt of falling. He screamed as he hit the water. He was drowning. The air was being crushed out if his lungs. He suddenly awoke. Auburn was all he could see for a few seconds. His eyes focused and the auburn color took the shape of curls. Ant sat up in pain as he realized Jordan's heavy form was on his lower torso.

Ant smiled faintly and stroked Jordan's cheek. He hummed softly to himself. Hello my name is Ariel and I'm a mermaid Ant thought. Jordan started to wake up. Ant laid down resuming the position he had been in before he woke up.

"Wake up sleepy head" Jordan said nudging Ant's cheek. Ant opened one eye.

"What?" Ant asked his voice not nearly as raspy but it shook crazily.

"You need to get some sunlight I was wondering if you wanted to go sit on the porch outside" Jordan says.

"I guess" Ant says.

"Ok come on I'll help you walk again" Jordan says helping Ant raise himself from the bed. Ant sets an arm over Jordan's shoulder.

"You can do it Ant it probably hurts but it'll get easier" Jordan encourages as Ant manages to support some of his own weight.

Ant lowers himself into one of the chairs and Jordan sits across from him. Ant notices a dark shape in the blocky sky. A slight smile forms on his face as an average sized dragon lands in Jordan's huge yard. It lumbers up to Jordan and Ant. Ant strokes the dragon's head. The smoky gray dragon purrs it's frills puffing out as it wagged it's tail.

"I guess ash missed you" Jordan says. Ant nodded as his dragon puffed out a small trail of smoke with a few sparks.

"Did you miss me" Ant asks scratching the dragon's head. It nodded quickly before it saw an emerald green dragon.

"Go get her tiger" Ant says. Ash takes off into the sky.

"So what's up" Ant asks Jordan.

"Nothing really" Jordan says.

"Ok I'm sorry I'm being such a problem" Ant says.

"Oh you're not a problem" Jordan almost shouted.

"You get lonely don't you" Ant says. Jordan nods slowly and Ant smiles.

"Maybe I could stay after I get better I live in a crudely built house anyway" Ant says.

"That'd be nice" Jordan says. Jordan smiles at Ant who looked so nice in the sunlight. He shook his head slightly he wasn't a mushy gushy type.

"You ok" Ant asked.

"Huh oh...yeah I'm fine" Jordan says softly.

"You sure" Ant asks moving to sit next to Jordan. He stumbles but makes it there.

"Ant have you ever loved someone but you don't if they like you back" Jordan asks. Ant nods.

"Really"

"Yes"

Jordan looked at Ant who looked back at him. Jordan rubbed Ant's back. Ant smiles giving Jordan butterflies. He smiled back his shades quivering as his nose crinkled slightly. Ant looks back to the ground.

"I considered confronting them but I was shot down" Ant says.

"It'll be ok Ant you'll find someone" Jordan says.


	2. Widows

Jordan woke with a jolt his child jumping up and down in between his legs. He smiled and his wife yawned sitting up her hair curled frantically. For some reason this didn't feel right. He stood up hugging his little girl tightly. She giggled.

"Good morning daddy" she says bubbling with joy.

"Good morning princess good morning Maria" Jordan says. His daughter smiled loving her nickname.

Ant woke up to a dragon yarping on him.

"Thank you so much" he grumbled. Ant checked the time and shrugged.

He had two hours until he had to work. He was meeting Jordan after work. He stood up knocking the hatchling off him.

"Morning ash morning Emily" he said to the two adult dragons as their baby ran to them.

Ant sighed and walked down the stairs with a frown his hand running over the railing. He reached the first floor. He walked to the laundry room and picked up a thin white striped shirt and black trousers. He picked up his red tennis shoes he always wore. He walked to the bathroom with an annoyed sigh. He set his clothes on the sink counter and jogged to the laundry room picking up a pair of boxers. He walked back in and his phone rang.

"What" Ant asked answering not bothering with checking the contact.

"So you still up to go out tonight" Jordan asked understanding Ant had been busy lately.

"Yeah I'm up for it are you" Ant asks.

"Mmhmm well I have to get going I have to color with Delilah" Jordan says.

"Apparently you promised bye Jordan" Ant says before Jordan hangs up. He smiles goofily.

"It's amazing you even have time being a stay at home dad for a little girl" Ant mutters.

He strips off his pajamas then steps into the shower. He sighs slightly turning it on. He shampoos his hair which he'd always been proud of. He smiles faintly turning off the water before drying off. He pulls his clothes on and looks in the mirror. He brushes his teeth and brushes his hair.

Ant grumbles five more minutes he mutters as the clock ticks. He spins in his office chair out of things to do. He starts daydreaming about what him and Jordan could have been. When he looks up it's three minutes past his shift. He sprints out of the building and unlocks his car. He drives to the restaurant and hops out. He really hoped he didn't look two horrid it had been a stressful day. He pulled his jacket on and saw Jordan. He almost stammered at how nice Jordan looked when he dressed up. Jordan smiled at him jogging over. Ant smiled back.

"You look nice" Ant says. Jordan chuckles.

"You don't look to bad yourself" Jordan says.

The two walked inside and were seated. They talked all through their dinner. Ant smiled and laughed more than he had in a long time. It was happy and peaceful until they walked outside and Jordan got a call. Jordan answered and slowly he started tearing up. When he hung up Ant looked at him.

"Ant" Jordan says.

"Yeah" Ant asks.

"Will you go to the hospital to check on a widows daughter" Jordan asks.

"Jordan..." Ant says.

"There was a car crash my wife died and Delilah is injured" Jordan says. Ant nodded.

"I'll follow you ok" Ant says jogging off to his car.

Jordan had already parked and hopped out. Ant ran to him his keys in his pocket. Jordan ran to the entrance Ant following. Jordan walked in and confirmed he was the parent of Delilah. Ant agreed he was with Jordan. They walked to the room Ant patting the taller Jordan's shoulder. Jordan starts tearing up.

"It'll be ok Jordan" Ant says. Jordan nods shakily as he opens the door.

"Daddy!"Delilah yelled excitedly. She looks at Ant having never met him. Ant smiled she looked a lot like Jordan.

"Daddy who's that" The four and a half year old asks pointing at Ant.

"It's not polite to point Delilah but that is Ant an old friend of mine your mom didn't approve of him since he acts a little feminine" Jordan says.

"Hey!" Ant exclaimed feeling insulted.

"Ant that was her viewpoint I think it's a good thing you like your appearance" Jordan says. The truth was he didn't like his appearance he was an adult and had acne for crying out loud.

"I actually don't like my appearance" Ant says softly.

"I think you look handsome" Delilah says smiling.

"Aww thank you" Ant says smiling.

"See even a little girl thinks you're handsome" Jordan says. Ant shrugs. Jordan walks off to see when she'll come home.

"Do you know where my mommy went" Delilah asks softly.

"Hon do you know what death is" Ant asks.

"No" Delilah says. Ant sighed deeply.

"Death is a thing that happens no matter what and it's a time where people stop being here in your life as well as everybody's lives. But don't fret about them dying you'll see them again as long as you're the best person you can be. But if you aren't you won't see them and they won't see you ever. They will go to a better place to wait for you and that is where you mother went." Ant says. Delilah looked at Ant and reached for him. He sits down next to her and she hugs him.

"Will you take care of my daddy" she asks.

"Yes I will take care of him" Ant says slowly hugging her back.

Jordan walks in knowing he can take her home now and she looks so peaceful hugging Ant who's hugging her back. Ant picked her up as she slept softly. Jordan smiles as Ant offers her to him. Jordan takes her.

"Hey Ant" Jordan says.

"Yeah" Ant asked looking at Jordan.

"I'm going to head home" Jordan says.

He walks off leaving Ant standing there longing for him. Ant sighed and walked to his car. He sat in the drivers seat. He didn't know why but he started to cry.

"He's to good for you just get over it" Ant muttered to himself and he wiped his tears. He drove to his home.


	3. Two children in a winter night

"It's Friday" he said to himself. As he walked in he slumped down into a recliner.

There was a loud knock and he went to answer the door. A young boy around the age of twelve was shivering just outside the door. He had no shirt for it was wrapped around a little girl who couldn't be older than six. Ant's eyes locked with the hungry boy and he stepped into the house.

"Come in it's cold out there" Ant said. The boy stumbled in weak with hunger and cold. Ant shut the door.

"Ash" Ant called. The obedient dragon bounded over "Start a fire please and get them warm I'm going to find some clothes for them"

"My n n name i Taylor" the boy says. Ash walks over to the fireplace spitting a bit of flame against the wood. The wood burst into flames and crackles. Ash swung his head towards the fire. Taylor carried his sister to the fire. She weakly opened her blue eyes and smiled shakily.

"Warm" she said softly.

Ash looked at her smiling. She smiled with immense joy. Ant ran to his room and managed to find a shirt that was too small for him. He pulled it down and shrugged it would do. He ran back down the stairs.

"Here you are Taylor" Ant says offering the shirt to the boy. Taylor gently set his sister down and pulled on the shirt.

"Thank you for your generosity sir" Taylor says.

"My name is Ant and I'm perfectly fine with taking care of you and your sister alright so I'm going to go make you two some food I'll be back soon" Ant says.

As Ant walked into the kitchen he watched as scratches the baby dragon crept towards Taylor pressing his nose into Taylor's palm claiming him as Ash had claimed Ant. He smiled and found some leftover spaghetti from when his ex girlfriend had stood him up. He warmed it up and dished up two plates of it. He walked into the living room and offered the food to the two children who studied it then nervously took it.

Ant's eyes took on a comforting shine. Taylor smiled eating. The girl ate quickly ignoring first impressions to satisfy her hunger. Ant smiled sitting down next to Taylor.

" You know my middle name is Taylor" Ant says. Taylor looked at Ant.

"If you'd like to take a shower just let me know and I'll find you whatever you need to wear; we can go into town to buy you some clothes tomorrow" Ant says.

"I'd like a shower " the little girl says.

"Ok I'll go find you a shirt that'll wear like a dress for you" Ant says sprinting up the stairs.

"You two are making Ant very happy he's been alone too long" Ash says. Taylor and his sister smile. Ant jogs down the stairs holding a white T-shirt that would fit her like a dress.

"Ok come along" Ant says. She follows him to the bathroom and he turns the water on for her. He gets a towel then leaves her to her bath business.

"Ant" Taylor asks as the black haired minecrafter walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"Yeah" Ant asked.

"Why did you take us in so readily" Taylor asks.

"I'll admit I'm lonely and I was abandoned at a young age as well" Ant says sitting next to Taylor. Taylor looks at him and suddenly hugs him.

"Thank you I just oddly feel that you're different than the people who helped us before" Taylor whimpers.

"It's no problem at all you deserve a warm home where there's no worry of what lurks about tomorrow" Ant says. Taylor nods his face still pressed against Ant's chest.

"Shh it's ok" Ant says softly his voice warming and comforting. Taylor released the adult and yawned.

"You need some sleep come on" Ant says standing up as Taylor yawns again. Taylor stands and follows Ant. The adult opens the door to his ridiculously clean room since he's a clean freak.

"Here you go I'll get you guys two rooms set up tomorrow sweet dreams" Ant says with a smile. Taylor nervously crawls into the bed.

"Thank you Ant" Taylor says before he drifts off.

Taylor wakes up his sister asleep on the other side of the bed obviously someone had helped her brush her hair to it's silky auburn color. He uncurled under the black cover. He slid to the floor and walked into the hall to find Ant moving boxes into a room out of two others.

"Good Morning" Ant says with a smile.

"Good mornin' " Taylor said smiling.

"Are you hungry" Ant asks. Taylor shakes his head no.

"Ok well I have you and your sister's rooms finished" Ant says. Taylor was welcomed into his room by scratches asleep on his pillow.

"When your sister wakes up we'll go into town and get you both some clothes alright" Ant asks.

"Ok thank you again" Taylor says.

"It's no trouble at all" Ant says.


	4. Funerals

"It's been two years since I first met Taylor" Ant says standing next to the coffin he'd just told the story of how he'd met Taylor and his sister.

He hated that white coffin where his adopted son lay dead with broken ribs and a cracked skull. He'd been hit by a car to save his sister who'd run out to save the puppy Ant was at work. When Ant got home Taylor's sister was crying. Ant sat down next to Jordan who set an arm around his best friend.

"It'll be alright Ant" Jordan said softly. Delilah ran up to the podium wanting all the crying to stop. Jordan started to follow but she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm going to quote what Ant said to me and I think it will help us all 'Death is a thing that happens no matter what and it's a time where people stop being here in your life as well as everybody's lives. But don't fret about them dying you'll see them again as long as you're the best person you can be. But if you aren't you won't see them and they won't see you ever. They will go to a better place to wait for you and that is where Taylor went' " Delilah said. Jordan looked at his daughter who sat next to him.

"What Ant said it" Delilah says. Jordan looks at Ant. Ant sighs.

"It's how I explained where Maria went" Ant says. Ant was surprised to find himself in a hug.

After the service Ant drove home with Brena (Taylor's sister) next to him in the passenger seat. When they got to Ant's home she sat in his lap not knowing what to do without Taylor. He hugged her trying to comfort her. She hugged him back setting her head against his chest. She started sobbing and he rubbed her back. Then the doorbell rang. Ant set her in the recliner as he stood up. He opened the door. Jordan stood there Delilah was with Jordan's mother.


	5. Confessions

"What" Ant asked. Jordan winces.

"Sorry come in" Ant says stepping into his house. Jordan stepped in.

"My mother will be coming to get Brena soon" Ant says.

"Ok" Jordan says. As Jordan says ok Ant's mother pulls into the driveway. She gladly takes Brena's bag and Brena hops into the car. They soon drive off.

"Ok now is there a reason you came over" Ant asked closing the door and walking over to the couch where he plops. Jordan sits next to him a little too close for Ant's comfort at least with most people but this was different.

"Ant I wanted to tell you something important" Jordan says. Ant's skin tingled as Jordan's hand rested on his thigh.

"What is it Jordan" Ant asked. Jordan swallowed hard, thoughts ran through his head causing him to falter. Ant had showed no signs of disgust which was a good sign. Jordan exhaled.

"Jordan are you alright" Ant asks.

"Yes I'm fine" Jordan stammers.

"You can tell me anything Jordan" Ant says setting his hand on Jordan's which was on his thigh.

"Anything at all" Ant says.

"Ant it's going to either ruin or advance our friendship" Jordan says.

"Jordan please just tell me" Ant says. Ant's other hand found it's way to Jordan's cheek stroking it.

"Ant I l-l-love you" Jordan managed to stutter out. He closed his eyes ready for Ant to kick him out. He suddenly felt lips pressed against his own. Jordan opened his eyes and saw Ant's closed one's.

"I love you too" Ant said breaking the kiss.

"Were you the one with the golden flowers" Jordan asked. Ant nodded and embraced Jordan. Jordan hugged Ant tightly.

"Ant I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner" Jordan says.

"It's ok" Ant says.

Jordan once again finds Ant's lips pressed against his. Jordan blushes and finds his tongue in Ant's mouth. Jordan didn't think Ant was an alcoholic but he tasted wine in Ant's mouth. Ant grinned. Jordan breaks the kiss. Ant sets his forehead against Jordan's.

"Hey Ant" Jordan asks. Ant hums questioningly.

"Would you ever consider dating a guy maybe even marrying him in the long run" Jordan asks.

"I've been alone long enough I'd consider anyone" Ant says.

Jordan smiles and sets his head against Ant's chest. Jordan woke up in Ant's bed the black covers comforting him smelling like Ant. Jordan inhaled smiling brightly. He rolled over and jumped as he saw black hair in his face. Ant yawned Jordan's jolt waking him up.

"Hmm what" Ant asked groggily.

"Nothing go back to sleep" Jordan says pulling Ant into a vice grip hug.

"Ok" Ant says sleepily. Jordan kisses the back of Ant's neck. Ant smiles and slowly falls asleep.

"When I leave please be ok" Jordan says softly then Ant takes his hands

"I will be" Ant says. Jordan smiled and stroked the back of Ant's hands. Ant smiled looking at Jordan's hands around his own.

"Hey Jordan" Ant says. Jordan hums questioningly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt" Ant says.

"It's ok at least we know now" Jordan says. Ant smiles.

"True" Ant says

"Ant why don't you care about yourself as much as others" Jordan asks.

"I honestly really don't like myself that much but it's not going to stop me from being kind" Ant says.

"Well I think you're handsome and all the ladies are missing out" Jordan says. Ant smiles and laughed. Jordan kept the butterflies at bay.

"Thank you Jordan that really helps" Ant says.

"Don't thank me Ant I spoke my mind and that's what happened" Jordan says.

"I love you Jordan" Ant said.

Jordan sort of felt like the words came to easily too Ant yet all his girlfriends seemed to shower him in love by saying they did when Ant showed it by doing kind things. Jordan shook it off that sounded like something his dad would say. Thinking of his dad he wouldn't be happy with this relationship. His mother was open minded his dad not so much. Jordan sighed but Ant didn't notice for he was asleep.

"Oh Ant we'll never be able to sail this ship will we" Jordan mutters standing up. He walked to the front door of the house.


	6. The nether king

"Jordan" Ant asked from the floor space behind him.

"Is something bothering you" Ant asked his eyes soft.

"Yeah actually it's my dad" Jordan says.

"He won't approve of me will he" Ant asked. Jordan nods.

"Well come on let's go tell him the worst that could happen is we end up hurt" Ant says. Jordan sighed wishing that was true.

Ant looked at Jordan who was shaking ever so slightly. Jordan raised a hand to the metal door and knocked the sound echoing against the netherbrick. Jordan knew his mother had left a week ago he didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't what he was faced with.

Herobrine opened the door sadly his normally fiery eyes dull like a dying flashlight. He was sniffing like an elephant with a head cold. He was still in pajamas. Jordan didn't even know the nether lord owned a pair. Herobrine had bags under his eyes and tear stains all the way down his face. His hair looked like it was having a massive war with itself. He tried to pull the tough guy act but it didn't work.

"What do you want son" Herobrine spat starting to tear up again his son resembling his wife badly.

He suddenly found arms around him. Jordan hadn't ever seen what was behind that mask of corruption but it was almost scary how much pain the king hid away. Herobrine let out a heaving sob. Herobrine's arms wound tightly around Jordan. Ant felt bad for the god he looked so lost and afraid like a lost puppy.

"Dad I have a reason for my coming" Jordan says.

"I figured" Herobrine says.

"I wanted to tell you my wife is dead and I'm dating my best friend Ant Venom" Jordan says.

Herobrine brought his hand up and swung down but stopped before he hit Jordan. Jordan opened one eye. This was the reason Herobrine's wife left. He hadn't meant to hit her it was impulse. He'd hit himself full force like he often hit Jordan it still stung from a day ago. Jordan took those sorts of beatings with no tears and no complaining. Jordan saw a look on his father's eyes he'd never seen. There was sympathy.

"That's great" Herobrine says.

"What have you done with my father" Jordan demanded.

"You didn't deserve that pain Jordan and I'm so so sorry" Herobrine says. Jordan stares at the king.

"Did losing mom knock sense into you or something" Jordan asks. Herobrine nods slowly.

"Well um hi" Ant says knowing the god had never met him.

"I suppose this is your boyfriend" Herobrine says. Ant answers with a nod and slight smile.

"Dad he's really nice it'll be like having another son" Jordan says.

"He looks like someone I recognize" Herobrine says.

"Felix" Ant asks.

"Yes are you related" Herobrine asks. Ant nods.

"He's my father" Ant says.

"Well I know him pretty well he was my best friend only friend for that matter" Herobrine says.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Ant says.

"Why" Herobrine asks.

"He died three years ago" Ant says.

"Oh..." Herobrine says. Ant pats Herobrine's shoulder.

"I bet if you tried you could make some friends" Ant says.

"You think so" Herobrine asks. Ant nods. Herobrine smiles not a sneer or mercilus grin.

"Ok come on Jordan has your mind been eased?" Ant asks. Jordan nods and follows Ant.


	7. wedding bells in the distance

Ant woke up and looked to his left. Brena was asleep against him feeling safe. He looked to his right and saw Jordan asleep. Ant stroked

Jordan's back knowing Delilah was curled up on the other side of Jordan. The next day was their wedding. Ant was just glad he didn't have to wear a dress but just a white tux.

Jordan yawned and rolled over facing Ant. He kissed Ant deeply. It turned out Ant was a quitting alcoholic. He'd become depressed and pretty much drank himself to sleep. Jordan sighed happily. Ant laid his head on Jordan's chest. Jordan stroked Ant's hair.


	8. Down the isle

"Do you Ant Venom take Jordan Maron to be your lawfully wedded husband" the preacher asked.

"I do" Ant says.

"Do you Jordan Maron take Ant Venom to be your lawfully wedded 'wife' " the preacher asks.

"I do" Jordan says.

"You may kiss the bride" the preacher says.

Jordan grinned and kissed Ant deeply. Ant blushed badly. He felt weightless the person he'd spend his life with had been so close to him all along.


	9. Anniversary

Ant sat in the recliner Delilah was asleep Brena was drawing. Today was he and Jordan's one year anniversary but Jordan had left the house two hours ago. Ant was starting to worry.

"There has to be a reason" Ant mutters.

Ant waited and waited he made dinner. He continued waiting carrying the girls to bed when they fell asleep. At eleven thirty that night Jordan came home he took one look at Ant and knew he'd messed up.

"You took long enough" Ant hisses.

"What I went over to Sky's" Jordan says.

"You forgot what today is didn't you" Ant says.

"Uh Friday" Jordan says. Ant sighs.

"Never mind you were always forgetful of important things" Ant says.

"I bought you some flowers but you won't know what they're for" Ant huffs setting a vase with flowers down on the coffee table. Jordan looked at Ant who looked disappointed.

"I would have even taken a happy anniversary eagerly" Ant says sadly before he walks up the stairs leaving Jordan feeling bad.

"You freaking idiot" Jordan snaps at himself.

Ant laid down hugging his pillow. He sighed pulling the blankets over him. He'd made Jordan's favorite for dinner which was impossible to make right unless you made the time perfectly. Luckily the girls liked it but it was flavorless to Ant.

"Ant I'm sorry" Jordan says softly from the doorway. Ant looked up teary eyed. Jordan sits down next to him.

"I'm so so sorry I'm hopeless with dates I thought it was next Friday" Jordan says.

"Really" Ant asks. Jordan nods.

"Well in that case come on" Ant says flipping the covers open for Jordan. Jordan lays down and hugs Ant tightly.

"I love you and happy anniversary I promise you and me will go out tomorrow just us ok" Jordan says.

"Ok" Ant says. Jordan hugs ant tightly against him.

"I love you Jordan" Ant says.

"I love you too" Jordan says.

Ant sighs and snuggles completely against Jordan. Jordan smiles and puts his knees next to Ant's. The next morning the girls beg to go to Ant's mother's house. Ant calls her and she says it's fine. He drives the girls over there but when he returns Jordan suddenly scoops him up. Ant smiles kissing Jordan on the forehead. Jordan smiles back at Ant.


	10. Graduation

Ant smiled looking at Jordan. Three year old Jennifer was in his lap. Jordan was watching, as well as tons of other parents, his daughter Delilah graduate.

"I'd like to thank my dads and sister Brena for being there for me especially Ant who's helped me study and get through tough times" Delilah says. Ant felt special being the only person actually named and not referenced in the room.


	11. Military

Delilah hugged her dads then Brena and seven year old Jennifer. Jennifer hugged Delilah the longest.

"Do you have to go" Jennifer whimpers.

"Yes hon I have to go" Delilah says adjusting her army green hat.

The general was waiting for her. She and Jennifer released. She turned and ran to the jeep waving bye as she went. Ant wrapped his arms around Jordan who had started crying. Ant hummed soothingly as Brena drove away in the opposite directing of Delilah. Jordan continued crying.

"Shh it's alright" Ant says. Jordan feels Jennifer hugging his waist.

He smiled stroking her hair with one hand hugging Ant with his other one. Ant tilted Jordan's face towards him. Jordan raised an eyebrow before Ant kissed him deeply. Jordan smiled faintly.


	12. The last daughter

"Bye dad and other dad" Jennifer says hugging her two dad's before she got into her car with her fiancé. Jordan and Ant looked at each other as they drove off. They walked in the house.

"Jordan we have the house to ourselves again and it feels so lonely" Ant says. Jordan chuckles.

"Yeah I never thought about it but it does" Jordan says crossing his arms over Ant's chest. Ant sunk into his arms sighing silently.

"I don't know what to do now" Ant says.

"We could cuddle" Jordan suggests awkwardly. Ant chuckles.

"Yeah that'd be nice" Ant says.

"God I'm fifty three and my knees hurt climbing these stairs" Ant says about halfway up the folded staircase.

"You're a writer Ant you sit down all day it's understandable anyway it gives me an excuse to carry you" Jordan says scooping Ant up. Ant smiled setting his head against Jordan's chest.

"Yeah and I enjoy it everytime" Ant says earning a smile.

Ant smiled as Jordan walked to their room. He gently set Ant in bed. Ant smiled as Jordan pulled his shirt over his head flopping onto the bed.

"I love you" Ant says.

" I love you too" Jordan says.

Jordan looked at Ant who had gray streaks in his pure black hair. Ant looked a lot older even though Jordan was older. Jordan's hair didn't show the gray as obviously as Ant's did. Jordan smiled kissing Ant on the cheek. Ant snuggled close to Jordan.


	13. Author's reveal

Ant smiled hoping his first book with Jordan would sell it was their story of course in third person for that's how Ant wrote. The mini-autobiography just didn't ever satisfy his readers. Jordan closed Ant's laptop startling Ant who looked behind him. Jordan kissed Ant on the cheek. Ant smiled.

"Come on Jordan if you're going to do something like that you need to put some heart into it like here you sit down" Ant says. Jordan sat down and turned like Ant had. He quickly found Ant in his lap kissing him deeply.

"I'm just saying I wouldn't mind that every once in a while" Ant says setting his forehead against Jordan's.

Fin


	14. The final chapter

How this chapter was released: This next chapter was released sixteen years after his and Jordan's first story by Ant's daughter Brena it had been given to her by Notch himself.

Ant sat by Jordan's hospital bed. Jordan's blood pressure had spiked though his heart rate was dropping slowly like his temperature. Ant held one of Jordan's hands. Jordan was now sixty four and he was leaving.

"Jordan please don't go please please please don't go I need you" Ant says. Jordan shakily reached up and brushed a tear from Ant's cheek. Jordan's parents stood behind Ant letting Jordan die peacefully with the love of his life.

"Ant when your time comes it comes" Jordan says. He slid his crimson shades off. He set them on Ant's nose.

"But Jordan why now" Ant whimpers his voice cracking.

"Because Ant things happen remember what you said to Delilah all those years ago" Jordan says. Ant whimpered hugging Jordan.

"Please oh please Jordan" Ant cried out in frustration and sadness not wanting Jordan to go.

"I love you" Jordan says his heart rate zero.

"I love you too" Ant replies before Jordan's vision falls to black. Ant's ragged sobs fill the room. Herobrine and his divorced wife looked at each other sadly.

"Let's go" Herobrine says. Ant left after about fifteen minutes.

"Why" he sobbed as he entered his home. He shut the door.

"Why dammit" he yelled at the walls.

Jennifer entered the house about three hours later. She walked up the stairs and sat next to her crying father. She rubbed his side. She hummed the tune to a lullaby Jordan had written and Ant had sang.

"Hush little baby no harm will come

Everything is safe now

So lay down your head

The time will come with the sun

But I'll be waiting with my love

Every Time you'll awake I'll be there to help

Only time will tell your path

but I'll make it easier for you

Hush little baby

I might die

But you'll always have my lullabye" Jennifer sang.

Ant wiped his tears. After she calmed him she embraced him. He hugged her back. She soon left though.

"It's not ok here I'm alone again" Ant whimpers to his room.

Ant walked down to the kitchen and picked up the sharpest knife he had. He sharpened it perfectly. He wrote a suicide note. He looked at the blade as he started humming the lullabye.

"I might die" he sang.

"But you'll always have my lullabye" Ant whispered before slitting the back of his neck. He didn't bleed much but he'd severed his spinal cord causing an instant death with no pain.

Jordan was sobbing in the judgement hall. He felt a hand around his own. He lifted his head wiping his tears. He turned.

"Ant how are you here?" Jordan asks.

"I wouldn't be able to live without you" Ant said smiling. He and Jordan walked through the gates of heaven hand in hand.


End file.
